vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:KAITO V3/@comment-35874478-20181107013924/@comment-53539-20181107025902
https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Beginner_recommended There isn't many "Beginner friendly" Vocaloids, as generally most Vocaloids aren't "easy to use" or are "average". Most voicebanks have little difference between them and Vocaloid is a professional software, in short its kinda a bit of an advance tool. Note, however, Vocaloids like Miku V2 are really dated and the reason Miku V2 was recommended is entirely different to vY1's, being with Miku you could get away with a lot of things VY1 couldn't for various reasons. We're in V5, he is V3 and is on the table for an update. Chances are, it will take a few years to show. however, in the meantime its worth notingV5 comes with 4 vocaloids, if you can afford it go the version with the VYs in it. The 8 Vocaloids you will have access to... Are just overall better then Kaito. Sure they may have lost their XSY and extra voicebanks, but between them you just end up with overall much better quality voicebanks. You shouldn't need to worry too much about beginner friendly vocals at all and once you've got the hang of them, you'll find most other Vocaloids are going to be not much more difficult, oddities like Sachiko aside. You may even find that you need no further vocals then these 8. And you get both Japanese and English to use at both pretty decent levels, whereas with Kaito V3 you get 1 weak English vocal. CFM isn't very good at English vocals and they end up being 1 octave big and since their providers are Japanese, they always have pronunciation issues due to Japanese accent. You do, however, get 3 decent not very diverse voicebanks (Kaito's a "soft" type vocal more then most other traits and for some reason CFM just gave him two even softer vocals... Yeah...). I also as part of my tradition give the warning "Japanese Vocaloid = sings in Japanese" and notes you have to be able to speak or understand Japanese. While many downplay English vocals due to fan bias, at the end of the day, you get 3 useless voicebanks if you don't know much about the language. And if you ask our Damesukekun, they can tell you all about machine translations and how not to rely on them. So if you can't write out Japanese, its just a toy or your left with the problem of only using the Japanese for things like "aaaaah" samples... Or you could use English - Japanese methods and get LQ really badly pronounced English. As a general rule, Japanese Vocaloids are built for the Japanese market and intended for Japanese Vocaloid producers. Kaito English included. :-? The most notable part if CFM Vocaloids come with Piapro Studio and after it broke moving into V5 I myself consider it not worth a trade off. Generally, Vocaloid itself tends to be better overall and aside from one or two extras tools, when I used it I felt its existence was a bit... Redundant.... EVEC aside, thee isn't much to say about it Vocaloid + DAW couldn't do and its really only great if your after CFM's own DAW stuff. And then there is the fear with V6 it will break again... I tend to find, however, if you speak among most other Vocaloid fans then will support it a little bias at times (Luka fans have the worst rep for looking at the whole thing with rose coloured eyes). After the Piapro Studio V5 break I just don't trust a 3rd party addition. >_<' As tempted as it is to go for one's favourite Vocaloids, their not always the best pick. Once had a argument at Vocaloid Otaku forums over this idea. Lastly, well... The issue I've raised if given the current trend of past Vocaloid updates and releases, there is an issue of when V3 may be retired in 2 or so years, as V1 and V2 had the same issue. IT may be delayed but V3 is a little bit on borrowed time. There is little point in buying something expected to possibly have a lifespan of just 2 or so years, compared that V4 should be safe for another 6 years and V5 another 8. Kaito should be out by the end of V3's retirement plan since CFM doesn't like the idea of loosing something they can market. Ditto the same for Meiko. There may be a longer lifespan for V3's due to the sheer number of them that got released, but realistically one can't expect a long life span at this point. Either way, the issue mostly is we're talking about a dated voicebank at this point. With XSY gone in V5, you also have lost 1 advantage he did have over many other Vocaloids. The only good news in all of this aside from better recording styles in V4 onwards and new recording technology, there isn't much difference in Japanese V3s and V5s overall. Just impending question of how much time they have left. Plus post V4 vocals are slightly harder to use because of the switch from "easy to use for music" to "capture more traits". Though back to the VYs.... The 4 of them should be un effected by that.